Amnesia
by JonathonWolf
Summary: Kim gets amnesia, and Ron helps her.  Some KimRon shippiness.  I've seen a number of amnesia stories start, but few finish.  Story will have character death. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible; Disney does. I don't think I'm as good as their writers, either. But I can try.

Chapter 1

The young girl slowly woke up, the rhythmic beeping and a clean smell guiding her. Soon she was able to tell something was weighing down her hand and stomach. It was only when she could open her eyes did she find it was a blond boy, asleep with his head on her belly.

She smiled as a memory of his face flashed through her mind. "Don't worry. I'm here for you," she whispered as she ran the fingers of her free hand through his unruly hair and along the contours of his face. She thought he was pretty cute. She tried to shift position to return blood flow to her legs, but the soreness in her back and his mumbled complaints stopped her.

"Uh, sir, excuse me," she said softly, shaking his shoulder until he was partly awake. "Can you help me out? I can't feel my legs anymore."

The blonde boy was immediately awake as he held his head and wailed loudly. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, and now you'll never walk again."

She took his hand and patted it gently. "No, it's ok. My legs just fell asleep."

"Really?" he asked, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "You're weird, but I like you."

"Uh, thanks," he said slowly.

"So, you've been here the entire time?"

"Yeah, except for private moments. Your parents are coming back later, too."

"Can you tell me something?" she nervously asked.

"Sure," he said cautiously.

"What's my name?"

The blonde sighed sadly. "You're mom was afraid you'd have amnesia. Your name is Kim Possible, but I usually call you KP. And I'm Ron Stoppable."

Kim sounded out their names, trying to get used to them. "Have we been dating long?" she asked timidly.

Ron looked at her in bewilderment. "We haven't dated. We've been best friends for twelve years."

She nodded slowly. "Oh. Ok." Before they could say anything else, her stomach rumbled loudly, causing her to blush.

The boy jumped up. "It's fine. I'll get you something to eat and call your folks." He pulled a pink object from a pocket and set it on her lap. "Rufus'll keep you company."

Kim gave it a tentative poke as Ron left. She squealed in surprise when it looked up at her. "Kim," it happily squeaked.

"Um, hi," she said. "Rufus, right?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," he nodded vigorously.

"I have amnesia."

"S'ok, s'ok," he said, patting her hand.

Ron came back in with a tray of scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice. "Here you go, KP. Your mom will be her as soon as she can.

Kim ate quietly as her companion told her all about her family, their friendship, the missions, and random bits of other information. All the while, she smiled happily at him. "Wow. That sounds so exciting. But I don't think I could do the scary stuff like jumping from planes and dodging lasers."

He grinned. "You did all that while saving me, too."

She blushed, though she wasn't quite sure why. The girl was saved from thinking about it when there was a quick knock on her door that was soon followed by the entrance of an attractive, redheaded woman in a lab coat. Kim smiled. "Hi. I'm Kim Possible. He's Ron Stoppable, but he's not my boyfriend. And this is his naked mole rat, Rufus."

The woman covered her mouth to keep from laughing, confusing the young girl. "I'm sorry, Kimmie. You said the same thing when your father and I picked you up from preschool, and you first introduced us to Ronald."

"You're my mom?" she asked, uncertain.

"I am, dear," she answered, taking a flashlight from her pocket. "Now, let's take a look."

Kim grabbed Ron's hand as her mother checked both her eyes, then the bandages on her head. "Am I going to be ok?" the girl asked.

The woman sat at the foot of the bed. "Everything looks good. It'll take you time to regain your memory. Familiar surroundings should help. Can you remember anything before today?"

She closed her eyes. "I kinda remember explosions. Something landing on me. That's all. I'm sorry."

"It'll all come back in time," she said, patting her daughter's leg. She noticed how her daughter shied away from her towards her friend. "Well, I'll go sign the release forms, and we'll get you home."

Meeting the rest of her family had gone well. Her dad was funny and sweet; he reminded her of Ron. She felt bad not being able to tell her brother's apart. She tried to pay attention while they explained their latest invention, but everything just went over her head. Ron was always by her side, so she was able to relax in the confusing situation.

Eventually, she got sleepy and Ron helped her to her room. She gave him a hug and settled into her bed as he left. She waited patiently for him to get back before she went to sleep. It wasn't until she heard him saying his goodbyes and the front door close that she realized he wasn't coming back. Pacing nervously, she happened to see his shirt hanging out of the hamper from when they had cleaned up before dinner. Grabbing it, she ran back to hide under her covers, clutching the shirt to her chest. The familiar scent soothed her, and she quickly fell asleep.

Ron was woken by the ringing of his phone. "Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Ronald. Kim is hysterical. She needs you back here," Mrs. Dr. Possible replied. If the worried tone in her voice hadn't woken him, the screeching in the background would have.

"I'm on my way," he assured her as he started changing.

The boy ran as fast as he could, fear gripping his heart. As he approached the house, he could hear someone screaming something. It wasn't until he got inside that he could make out the words. What he could piece together was that she had needed him, and he wasn't there. He found Kim's parents trying to soothe his friend in her room, but the looks of fear and concern told him how little progress was made.

Rounding the bed, he saw the redhead curled up in the corner, trembling as she clutched his shirt. He slowly approached her. "Hey, KP," he said softly. "I'm here now."

She looked up at the sound of his voice, her eyes wide in fear and tears streaming done her face. "Ron?"

He gave her a little grin. "Yeah, Kim. Sorry I wasn't here when you needed me."

Surprising everyone, Kim launched herself at the blonde, knocking him onto the bed. The redhead tightly wrapped her arms and legs around him, sobbing into his chest. "There were explosions, and everything was falling. A lady was throwing green light. And then it was dark, and I called and called. And I didn't know what to do, and I couldn't find you."

Ron put his arms around his trembling friend, stroking her hair. "It's ok," he whispered soothingly. "I'm here now, and everything is fine." He saw her parents step just outside the room to give them some privacy. He continued to assure her softly until her tears subsided, and she released herself from him. Kim was almost asleep when he caught Mrs. Possible's glance. "I'm gonna go talk to your parents real quick, then I'll be back."

"You promise?" she asked, worried.

"I'll even stay in the doorway," he assured her.

"Please and thank you," she said sleepily.

"Is she gonna be ok?" he asked Kim's parents.

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled sadly. "As long as you're around. We already spoke with your parents, and they agree it's best if you sleep over here for a while. Kim seems to have fixated on you keeping her safe."

"But why?" he asked confused. "She's the brave one. I count on her to keep me safe."

"Ronald, do you remember when Kim tried out for the cheerleading squad?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Sure, she practiced for weeks and was amazing."

Mr. Possible nodded. "What she never told you was how afraid she was that she wasn't good enough. Every time she thought she might quit, she thought about your faith and encouragement. She wanted to deserve that faith, so she kept practicing. She doesn't realize it anymore, but she still works hard to feel like she deserves your friendship."

"But she's been ok all day. A bit child-like at times maybe."

"Only when you are nearby, honey," Mrs. Dr. Possible said. "Every time she's uncertain, she looks to you. She touches you for reassurance, to remind herself that you are there. She trusts you with her life, and that's not easy to forget."

"But she doesn't remember anything. Shouldn't she trust you, too?"

Mr. Possible sighed. "Her love for us is based on her memories of us as her parents and just is. She gave you her love by choice. When you got her out of the rubble, her heart knew you. And in her heart is a man she would do anything for because he has always done no less."

Ron was awed. "Is that how she thinks of me?"

Mrs. Possible smiled. "Kimmie doesn't have the experiences to hide her feelings anymore, so we can see it in her face every time she looks at you. When she was little, she would rant about the nice things you would do. She thought you were too good a friend to her, but she'd forget all about it when you were together."

"Why don't you get some rest. We'll call the school to excuse you both for tomorrow. Take Kim around town; she might remember something," Mr. Possible said.

Ron nodded as he made his way to the large chair in the room. He had just gotten comfortable when Mrs. Dr. Possible plugged in a small nightlight. "I don't need a nightlight anymore, Mrs. Dr. P.," he said self-consciously.

She spread a blanket over him and kissed his head. "It's so Kimmie can see you if she wakes up."

The blonde chuckled sheepishly and closed his eyes.

Ron stretched as he looked around sleepily. When his gaze fell upon the redhead lying prone on her bed, staring at him, he remembered the events of the night before. He grinned at her. "Morning, KP. How you feeling?"

"I'm sorry, Ron," she said softly. "You told me how brave I am, but I can't seem to be that person."

The blonde moved to the bed and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, Kim. You'll get your memory back, and everything will be fine again."

Kim smiled at him. She jumped when she heard a musical tone behind her. Ron picked up a blue device from her nightstand. "What's the sitch, Wade?" he answered.

"Hey, Ron. I got your message to Global Justice. Dr. Director put you guys on inactive status and offered her assistance." Kim looked at the screen curiously to see the pudgy young boy. When he made eye contact with her, she smiled nervously and gave a little wave. "Hi, Kim. I'm Wade. I run your website and make stuff for your missions."

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"Give Dr. Director my thanks, but we'll try to do it slowly," Ron said.

"Alright, man. Later," Wade replied, signing off.

Ron went downstairs to cook something for Kim while she got changed. While the young girl enjoyed the meal, the blonde told her about the places they would be visiting after a quick stop at his house.

She asked him questions about herself as she held his arm during the walk. She was amazed at all the little things he knew about her, but she was very happy about it. When they got to his house, Ron let her look around the living room while he went to get something. When he returned, he presented a wooden box about the size of her hand. "It's something I got while I was in Japan as an exchange student. It was going to be for your birthday, but I think now is a better time."

The redhead lightly caressed the box, tracing the prints carved into it. On the lid was a portrait of a beautiful young woman with green eyes and a white flower in her read hair. Various symbols were on the sides with a monkey silhouette in the center of each panel. "It's beautiful. Who is the woman?"

He grinned. "That's you with a lotus blossom. The real gift is inside."

Kim smiled giddily. Lifting the lid, she pulled a pendant on a long chain out. Examining it, she saw it was a pewter monkey in a sitting position with its hands crossed over the chest. Ron reached over and pressed the head down. This caused the hands to swivel out with an orb in its hands as if presenting it. The orb was clear except for another red orb inside it. "It's beautiful."

Ron smiled. "It's called Monkey Master's Heart, for a Japanese legend. The red orb is a drop of my blood. Now, you can always have a part of me with you."

"It's great," she gushed, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and collected himself while she put the necklace on and slipped it under her shirt. "Now you'll always be by my heart," she joked, grinning at him.

The blonde laughed as he slung his backpack over his should and they left to start their walk down memory lane.

The two teens walked around town to the major locations in their past. On the way, Ron would point out places they had done this or that. She had been able to recall a few flashes of memory from this. When they got to a school, Ron told her this was where they met in pre-K. Kim surprised him by remembering that meeting.

She was crying because some boys were calling her names and telling her she was ugly. Ron had come over to get them to stop picking on her. After saying she was pretty, he launched into a speech on the importance of the beauty within. When they attacked him, she started kicking and biting them. "You were so smart and brave, even back then," she sighed.

"Well, I saw a princess in distress," Ron laughed. "You even gave me a kiss while we were in the principal's office."

She blushed while he continued to tell her about some of the things they had done there. For lunch, they went to Bueno Nacho. She thought it felt familiar, and she tried the naco since Ron told her she'd never eaten one. When they got back to her house, the young boy pulled out one of his photo albums. She curled up on the couch with him, resting her head on the side of his shoulder.

For hours, she laughed as he told her the story behind each picture. He tried to skim over the stories that put her in a less than favorable light, but she wanted to hear everything. She felt bad about those times, but Ron would cheer her up with another story.

"Ron?" she interrupted quietly. "Did I love you?"

"Sure, KP. We've been friends a long time."

"But I mean more than that. I feel like I care for you more than just as a friend."

"Well, I mean, you never said anything before," he said nervously. "You were crushing on another guy."

"Did I ever go out with him?"

"A few times," he admitted.

"Well, it must not have been working out or he'd be my boyfriend. So, you can be my boyfriend," she smiled encouragingly.

"I don't know, Kim," he said hesitantly.

"Please," she pouted.

"All right," Ron relented. "When you get your memory back, we'll see."

Kim beamed at him and dove into the photo albums.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N 

Short chapter as I changed by plan, but I'll have another up in the next 24 hours. Thanks to all the reviews I got. A whopping eleven within the first day. That's a new record for me. Everyone was supportive of what I've done; I hope you all will enjoy where I take the story. Trying for something a bit darker emotionally for certain parts than what I've done before. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

The next morning, Ron and Kim left for school. He had slept in the living room this time, and the young girl had been fine the entire night. She could accept that it was her family, but she still treated them with her best manners.

Kim was nervous about going to school. She knew Ron would be there to help her, but there would still be a lot of people and things she wouldn't remember. Fortunately, they had every class together.

When they entered the school, she saw all the students running around and instinctively took Ron's arm. This did not go unnoticed, as a brunette cheerleader made her way over. "Finally started dating your loser friend, K?" Bonnie taunted.

The redhead just kept looking around at everything.

The tanned girl moved to block the two teens. "You can't ignore me, Kim Possible."

Kim concentrated as she looked at the girl in front of her. With sudden recognition, she smiled happily. "You're Bonnie Rockwaller. Hello."

Bonnie stared at her incredulously. "What is wrong with you?"

"She still has amnesia," Ron interjected. "You're going to have to take over the squad until she gets her memories back."

"Like we ever needed her," she scoffed.

"Just remember that Kim might not be ready for a while. You won't be able to quit like last time," he warned her.

"Shut up, loser," the cheerleader retorted, storming off.

"Well, she wasn't very nice," Kim frowned as they made their way to class.

The classes were routine for Ron. He tried to pay attention and attempted to answer questions he was asked. Kim was bored. The teachers had been informed of her condition, so they pretty much ignored her. She tried to focus on the lectures, but she mostly just read through her textbooks.

Later in the day, Josh Mankey had come by to say hi to Kim. He had been a little hurt when she acted like she didn't know him and confused when she consolingly apologized for things not working out between them. Ron explained everything, and Josh offered his assistance if they needed it.

Over the next few weeks, more and more of her memories came back to her. She would sit in on cheer practice, but she was afraid she would hurt herself if she tried any acrobatics before she was ready. A few times, she and Ron would go through the family albums with her parents. The two adults reminisced about some of the things neither would have thought about, but they thought of those moments fondly as only parents could. While Kim became more excited as she regained her memories, Ron dreaded how it would affect their friendship when she figured out the love she felt wasn't what she thought.

The two teens were enjoying some time together just watching TV when they were interrupted by a familiar beeping. Ron pulled the Kimmunicator from his pocket as he'd taken to carrying it until Kim was herself again. "What's up, Wade?"

"Dr. Drakken has stolen another laser, and Global Justice wanted someone familiar with him to go in to stop him."

Ron knew Dr. Director wouldn't be asking right now if it wasn't necessary. "Have a ride pick me up in front of Kim's house. I'll go alone."

Wade nodded. "It's on its way."

Signing off, the young hero went upstairs to change. When he went to tell Kim goodbye, he found her in her room. Seeing the look of fear in her eyes, he nearly called to cancel the mission. Only his sense of duty prevented him. Giving her a hug, he promised her everything would be fine; and nothing would keep him from being there for her.

Feeling she would be all right until he got back, he waited outside for his ride. When it arrived, he quickly ran inside to get settled for the trip. Unbeknownst to him, a figure shrouded by the night had snuck on board, the engines of the aircraft hiding the footfalls. The aircraft soon lifted off and disappeared into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Song is from the Pokemon soundtrack: The Time Has Come (Pikachu's Goodbye)

Chapter 3

The young redheaded woman lay unmoving in the hospital bed. Various wires and tubes were attached to her body, trying to make sure she lived long enough to heal. The sounds of the machines and the medical personnel were like ghosts flittering in and out of her perception. Through it all, she could feel her hand in his, anchoring her. He spoke loving words she couldn't hear as he stroked her hair.

_I close my eyes_

_And I can see_

_The day we met_

_Just one moment and I knew_

_You're my best friend_

'_Do anything_

_For you_

A chance meeting that changed the lives of two children forever. The girl that can do anything, and the boy that made it true. Even in that first meeting, the distraction and the fighter was our team dynamic. We were inseparable after that day. It was impossible to imagine life without each other.

_We've gone so far_

_And done so much_

_And I feel_

_Like we've always been together_

_Right by my side_

_Through thick and thin_

_You're the part of my life_

_I'll always remember_

We've saved the world so many times. Both of us were afraid, but we did it anyways. I did it so that the world could be as wonderful as you've made my world. We've faced everything from a cat in a tree to giant robots, and we've always made it. Even the amnesia couldn't deny our friendship.

_The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who would've guessed that you and I…_

_Somehow, someday_

_We'd have to say goodbye_

But this is different. You got hurt bad, and there's no coming back from it. I can only blame myself. If only I'd not gone or done something different. Moved faster. But I'll never be able to apologize to you. I know you wouldn't blame me, but I know it's my fault. I can't even say goodbye now.

_You've helped me find_

_The strength inside_

_And the courage_

_To make my dreams come true_

_How will I find_

_Another friend_

_Like you_

You inspired me to be better than I was. All the joys and accomplishments in my life have been because you knew I could do it. It was in your eyes; to you, it was carved into the earth itself. When I was uncertain, I could look at your smiling face and know everything would be fine. I wish it were me instead. My goals are complete, but my life will never be whole again without you.

_Two of a kind_

_That's what we are_

_And it seemed_

_Like we were always winning_

_But as our team_

_Is torn apart_

_I wish we could go_

_Back to the beginning_

Over those years, we've faced so much worse. We've laughed about our triumphs, but we never thought them easy. I never thought it would end this way. One moment was all it took. Without you, there is no team. I wish I could start over. Cherish our time like I hadn't before. You're everything to me. It's not fair. You were always a better person than me. The world needs more people like you. I want to be that young child playing silly games with you again.

_The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who could've guessed that you and I…_

_Somehow, someday_

_We'd have to say goodbye_

Our time grows shorter with each tick of the clock. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me until we're both old and gray. But I know it's not your choice. We should say goodbye, but you'll never hear it. I don't know if I could say it. It would mean the end.

_Somehow…_

…_we have to say goodbye._

Tears flow from the girl's closed eyes, the machines providing the only sound in the still empty room. The unconscious girl tried to mumble through her respirator mask. "Please don't leave me, Ron. Don't die."

A/N 

Thanks again to all the great reviews. Always nice to be appreciated. This one is my attempt at a bit of a songfic. Felt it was a good time for it. This one came out well to me. The next chapter is about halfway done, I think. We'll see what I can do to get it up soon as possible.

Zaratan and Seamus Dubh: I probably could have done more with the confusion, but I didn't have too many ideas left. And I didn't feel like it would have helped the story for random bits of conversation. I'm not good at linking various snippets. It's why I cop out with the descriptive paragraphs. Shameful secret.

Amaherst: I guess this chapter answers your fears. Stick with it, though. I think everyone will enjoy the ending.

Campy: Obviously, it's not explained in this chapter. Next chapter things will be revealed. Torture, it is.

Apoptosis: Seems I felt the same and am tried to rectify it. Seems I'm do a fair job of it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N 

Sorry about confusing everyone. I wanted to create some suspense as to what happened. I just didn't mean to take so long getting to the next chapter. Had a bit of writer's block and had my wisdom teeth removed. Pain isn't conducive to writing. I also agree that the songfic wasn't well placed, but I feel it was better than what I could have written. Regardless, there won't be any more in stories. I've enjoyed the constructive criticisms I've gotten with this story. They should help me with planning other works. Thanks, everyone, and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Kim was sitting up in the hospital bed, staring at the pendant in her hands. The pendant Ron had given her. It had been easy to convince the staff to let her have it back, and it did calm her down as she'd promised. She looked back up at the three most authoritative people in her life, her parents and Dr. Director. She had regained all her memories, but the price had been too high.

Now she had to explain why she had put herself in danger and gotten her friend killed. If there was one memory she wished she could forget, that was it. She could have been hurt worse, but this didn't feel any better. She had been unconscious for a few days, and she had no serious injuries beyond some blood loss.

"Ron has told me about all of our missions. What I took from it was we were a team and always there for each other," she started. "When he got the call, I was afraid what would happen if we weren't together. So, I snuck on board and parachuted after him.

"When I landed, he was waiting for me. He tried to get me to go to the rendezvous point, but I was being stubborn. I finally convinced him to let me be the distraction, so he could complete the mission. I went in first to draw their attention, and then Ron tried to sneak around to destroy the laser. For the most part, it worked. That's when the laser started firing randomly instead of simply overloading. Dr. Drakken and Shego managed to escape, but we were pinned down as the laser destroyed the lair.

"I panicked and flashed back to the mission before. When I ran, Ron pushed me out of the way. I watched him take the shot to his back, and everything came back. I tried to get to him, but the laser exploded and threw me across the room. I lay there dazed and unable to move. Rubble was falling everywhere, and all I could think about was if Ron was all right. That's when he carried me outside and collapsed from blood loss. I blacked out when the medics got there."

Dr. Director simply nodded. "That confirms what we were able to salvage from the security tapes. They end when the laser exploded, and I was hoping you would be able to shed more light on how Mr. Stoppable got you out. I wish I weren't the one to tell you, but the laser pierced his heart. The medics were dispatched as soon as his vitals stopped. He died instantly, Kim."

"Thank you for telling me," she said quietly.

Dr. Director stood to leave. "Kim, what happened was an unfortunate accident and not your fault. If you ever feel ready to work with us again or need anything, feel free to call. We're working with the Stoppables to arrange a hero's funeral. It's the least we can do."

Kim continued to sit in silence, staring at the pendant as she caused the tiny orb to go in and out of the chest. Her parents shared looks of concern, unable to protect their daughter from this loss of innocence. "How are you feeling, Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"You know, if Ron were here, he'd probably joke about how it's a good thing he gave me his heart before it was broken." She smiled sadly before her face screwed up as she unsuccessfully tried not to cry.

Her parents rushed to opposite sides of the bed to hold her. Kim cried on her mom's shoulder, sobbing her apologies. They tried to reassure her, but their words sounded hollow even to their ears. Soon tears came to their eyes as they mourned with their daughter the loss of a boy that was like a son to them. They felt like they had failed as parents to protect the two children from the pains of the world.

Kim lay in the dark, staring at the ceiling. Unable to sleep, she was left only with her thoughts. Her parents had long since gone home, and she was glad they had left. She didn't want to be left alone, but it hurt her to see them in so much pain because of her. It would be conceited of her to believe her pain was more than theirs. She still remembered those nights she and Ron had spent with her parents going over photo albums to help her get her memory back. She could probably count on one hand the total number of pictures she was in that he wasn't. Her relatives even sent him birthday gifts.

It had taken the amnesia for her to see everything from the outside. How much her family loved her. How wonderful her friendship with Ron was. The way her parents couldn't love Ron any more even if he were of their own flesh and blood. What hurt the most was looking back and seeing the turmoil in his eyes whenever she had crushed on him. Knowing him, he'd probably been planning some way to blow off her apologies when her memories came back.

These thoughts nearly brought her to tears again. Ron had given her everything to help her, but he wouldn't commit to dating her. Had he not shared her feelings, he would have told her. But he had said they would see. She knew now that she was going to apologize to him, but not for the reason he thought. As a stranger, she had fallen in love with all the qualities that had made them friends. After regaining her memories, those feelings only intensified. What she had known in her mind then, she now knew in her heart. She wanted to apologize for not seeing it before, but it was too late now. Unable to hold back anymore, she let the tears flow freely until sleep finally took her.

Kim was running from some terrifying creature, and her mission clothes felt like they were slowing her down. She didn't know what it was, but she had to find somewhere safe. Seeing two glowing green dots, she headed there. When she got to the source, she saw it was Shego and tried to back away. Looking around frantically, she found the menacing gazes of villains and friends surrounding her. Wordlessly, they chanted one word as they loomed taller and taller. Murderer.

The little girl pulled her pigtails in front of her face. She sobbed her apologies as she tried to hide from the shame. As suddenly as it had begun, the whispers ceased. Looking out with tear-filled eyes, she saw an almost familiar figure. He looked taller, stronger, and somehow more handsome. But she could never forget those brown eyes.

She was in his arms, her little head nuzzled against his chest. "I'm sorry, Ron. I miss you."

He smiled down at her. "I know, KP. But you've got me right next to your heart."

Kim frowned. "But it's not the same. It's my fault you're dead."

"I knew it could happen. I have no regrets. Besides, I get you to guard your dreams."

"It's not fair," she said, threatening a tantrum. "There has to be a way. You were always better at leaps of logic."

The blonde shrugged. "Divine intervention?"

Kim's eyes went wide with hope, "Do you think God would do it?"

He sighed. "Thousands of similar prayers aren't answered."

She shrunk into herself, huddling in his arms.

Ron was unable to bear this sight of his friend. "On Mt. Yamounuchi, seek a man known as Sensei. Ask him how to find Izanagi and Izanami. I have a connection to Japan; and if there's anyone that can convince a god, it's you.

She dropped down to find herself looking across a forest valley at a beautiful mountain. Pulling loose strands of her hair from her face, she looked at her friend. "Is that where I'll find them?"

He nodded. "I don't know where it is. Gods can be secretive." He hugged her tightly. "Be careful. No point in you dying just for me."

She grinned at him. "I'll succeed. Anything's possible for a Possible."

He laughed as they sat against a tree and watched her memories play against the sky until she woke.

Dr. Director silently sat at her desk, mulling over the call she had just received. It seemed like a crazy plan, but so were most evil plots. Kim just wanted the body safe while she tried to talk to some gods. The redhead figured this just meant not cremating him; Global Justice actually had a protocol for this. It would be easy to have Ron moved to a Lazarus Box, a refrigeration unit that monitored for life signs and adjusted the internal environment accordingly. It was meant to give agents under the influence of drugs that slowed respiration and heart rate a chance. If they were dead, it still preserved the body.

Making her decision, she picked up the phone. "Morgue, I need you to do me a favor."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N 

So, another chapter. Trying to make up for my shortcomings. I admit the death was a bit quick, but I couldn't figure out how to plot it as it's own scene. I'm also not big on wasting time trying to fluff up the length. At least I'm learning from the reviews. Hopefully.

Chapter 5

Kim crested the mountain and looked across the familiar forest valley, one she had never seen before, to her destination. Mount Yudono. She had been saved a few days time on her journey when the elderly gentleman she had come to find had met her at the airport. After being able to talk to Ron in her dreams, someone with prophetic visions was easy to accept.

Sensei had only been able to tell her which mountains to try. He had provided a basic summary of the two gods and an idea of what to expect. Izanagi and Izanami were the parent gods in Japanese mythology. Izanagi was the primordial god of the sky and creator of everything good and right; Izanami was his wife and the primordial goddess of earth and darkness.

Kim spent most of her journey thinking about the one solid thing Sensei could say on the tests; everything else was dependent on the request and mood of the gods. "We are many people. You must decide who you truly are." Easy to understand, hard to answer. Hero, daughter, cheerleader. She was something to everyone. She could say she was The Coward. Even as she grew closer, she didn't have the nerve to tell Ron her feelings, or ask his.

Before she knew it, Kim stood before a giant ornate door set into the opening of a cave. Various warriors were shown, seemingly ready to leap out in defense. Two figures in the center appeared to be waiting to open the doors. Standing before these two figures in the door, she chose to say the one thing she knew she'd always be no matter what happened. "I am Kim Possible, friend of Ron Stoppable, seeking audience for a request."

For a long moment, she feared she had already failed; but the doors separated with a loud rumbling. With a sigh of relief, she quickly strode through the opening. The young girl found her way to a large chamber lit by sunlight filtering through some fissures. Across the room were two simple but elegant thrones. Looking around for traps, she could make out statues of various warriors in all the alcoves.

Once she had taken a few steps, several of the statues rushed forward to block her path. These appeared to be samurai in full regalia. Not sure whether to fight or to reason with them, she got her answer when two of them rushed her. The redhead ran forward for a handspring off their shoulders. Thinking she would clear the entire group, she was surprised to meet the kick to her mid-section as she landed. Recovering from the tumble, she saw more attackers. These wore training uniforms, and she judged them to be to be a mix of jiu-jutsu and shotokan martial artists.

Kim tried various tactics to get past her assailants, but they all failed. Taking them one at a time only left her open from another angle. It was too crowded now to leap over them. And they were too coordinated to use against each other. No sooner did she gain ground, than she lost it. And she was losing more as the fight wore on.

As she pushed on, she attacked less and less. Blocking became difficult as fatigue set in. There was only so far willpower could go before the body couldn't handle it. Kim continued to push herself; fear and guilt fueled her until they were the only things keeping her moving. Stepping to the side to dodge an attack, her legs didn't move with her. Toppling, she didn't have the energy to absorb any of the fall and hit the stone floor hard. Tears of shame came to her as she desperately tried to get up. Her body didn't even twitch with the effort, but the exertion caused her to black out.

Kim groaned as she regained consciousness. Scanning the room, she saw she was propped up against the side of a cave. Seeing her friend, she smiled. "Hey, Ron," she said weakly. "Thanks for saving me from the cave-in. How long have I been out?"

"About an hour."

"I had the weirdest dream. I was fighting these statues so that I could get you resurrected."

"It wasn't a dream. You lost, and my chance at life is gone."

She bolted up. "What! No, it was a dream. You're right here. Alive." Her hands found the pendant, and all her guilt came crashing down. "There has to be another way."

"Let it go, KP. It's over. At least I'm being allowed to move on."

"But you wouldn't be dead if you hadn't saved me."  
"You think I don't know that?" he yelled. "You'll get over this, and I'll still be dead. I don't have to keep the happy face now that I'm not stuck to you. I'll never grow up and have a family. I can't fulfill any dreams. And all because you didn't think I could do it alone."

"That's not true," she whispered through her tears. "I was afraid you'd be hurt if you didn't have backup."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, that plan worked. I didn't feel any pain when the laser shot me."

"Ron," she whimpered.

"What?" he interrupted. "Going to say you're doing this because you love me? Too bad. If you did, you'd have trusted me. You were only a friend to me, and a selfish one at that."

Kim's eyes hardened as she stood. "It doesn't matter if you hate me, as long as you're alive to do it. If I'm going to be denied, I want them to look me in the eye to do it."

Ron walked over to the thrones and split into two forms that seated themselves. She looked back and forth at the petite, beautiful Japanese woman in a dark kimono and the trim Japanese man in a light blue business suit. "As you wish," the man said. "I am Izanagi, and this is my wife Izanami."

Fear gripped her heart. "Isn't there anything I can do? I'll take his place if I need to."

They smiled. "Fear not," Izanagi said. You passed the test of will by fighting until the end."

"And you have passed the test of heart, not only with your unwavering compassion; but your desire to save your friend regardless of the price. We have seen the sincerity of your soul and will hear your request."

"Ron died protecting me in a situation I should not have been in. I ask that his life be returned to him."

"He died honorably in battle," the man said.

"But had I not been there, he might have lived."

"He took the duty himself. Had you not been there, he may have failed," the woman replied.

"He and I have protected the world many times. Without him, I don't know if I can succeed alone."  
"This man is worthy of a warrior's death. By your own words he is strong in the virtues. But others will arise to face evil as is the cycle," he answered.

"But Ron is a good man and my best friend. He shouldn't have to suffer for my mistake. He does so much to enrich the lives of everyone around him. Someone like that deserves another chance."

"You love him very much," Izanami stated.

Kim nodded. "More than I ever knew."

"Aptly put." With a wave of her hand, the goddess brought forth the images of Ron as himself and as he appeared in her dreams. "Given a choice, which form would you have him in?"

The teen carefully considered each. Dream Ron really was taller, more muscular, and handsomer. Normal Ron was almost laughable with his gangly limbs and goofy face. "I would choose his normal form. That's my friend, and the one I fell for. With work, he could look like who is inside. But that's his choice."

"You honor him with your wisdom," Izanagi said. "But to return his life, a balance must be maintained. Another life must be substituted."

"If it means his life, you can have mine."

"You must choose another. We are aware you were requested not to sacrifice yourself."

Kim looked at the god with shock. "I can't just choose someone to die for him. It's not right."

The god formed a projection in the air that shifted through a series of images, each a different person. "You can choose an elder or a terminally ill patient. Some will die soon anyways; some will suffer pain for years that modern medicine cannot alleviate."

The young girl tried to speak, but no words would come out. "I can't do it," she finally said. "It's not my right, and I know Ron wouldn't forgive himself if someone had to be chosen to die for him to live. I'm sorry."

"Do not feel shame for valuing life. But this does mean your audience with us is complete," the god said.

She bowed her head in defeat. "Thank you for your time."

Izanami called to her as she turned to leave. "Your friend has given you a most precious gift; it is yours to do with wisely or wastefully. Farewell, Kim Possible."

The young girl watched the two deities fade to nothing and walked out of the temple uninterrupted. She trudged her way back to the main road. It was not until she had boarded the plane home that she allowed herself sleep, too ashamed at her failure to talk to Ron in her dreams.

Ron hugged his friend. "Still haven't found the right sacred mountain?"

She sighed heavily. "I found it. Someone has to die to take your place so that you may live. Balance. I'm sorry I failed you."

He hugged her tightly. "You haven't failed me, KP. We knew it was a long shot. At least you tried, and I can take comfort in that. You've always been a great friend."

Kim cried tears of joy at his words. She hadn't wanted to admit how much she had been shaken by what the fake Ron had said. "Izanami said you'd given me a precious gift, and it was up to me to use it wisely."

"What do you think she meant?"

"Probably my life. There's still a lot of good I can do."

"Well, I'm here for you. There isn't anything you can't do."

She smiled at him, then turned serious. "Ron, there's something I wanted to tell you. Something I should have said before."  
"I love you, too."

Kim looked at him with shock. "You knew?"

He laughed. "I hang around your dreams, and even your daydreams. The signs are there. I've also had a lot of time to think about my own feelings. It just took you're amnesia for me to see it."

"You really feel the same way?"  
Ron grinned. "Yeah. Come on, you hunted down a couple of gods for me. What's not to love?"

She hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek. "Now I do feel like I can do anything."

He laughed. "That's what I'm here for." The blonde looked off into empty space. "Wade's calling you. Might be important."

Kim quickly woke and picked up the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, I just got word from Dr. Director. Whatever you did worked. They're moving Ron to Middleton General, but he hasn't woken up yet," Wade said excitedly.

She couldn't believe her ears. "That's great news, Wade," she replied. Checking her watch, "I'll be touching down in a few hours. Tell my folks I'll be checking on Ron."

"You got it," he answered, signing off.

Ron. Alive. The redhead was too excited to sleep and couldn't wait for the plane to touch down. She didn't know why the gods had given him his life, and she wasn't going to question it. All that mattered was that he was alive again. Kim began nervously playing with her pendant as she became more impatient.

Kim sat next to the hospital bed, holding his hand in both of hers. An IV provided nutrients to his body. Fortunately, he was only sleeping. They didn't know how long he'd be asleep, though. Someone coming back from his heart being shot out wasn't exactly something you would normally diagnose the recovery of.

Tears came to her eyes again as she looked upon his peaceful face again. So much like he was dead except for his soft breathing. She didn't want to let go of his hand for fear that he'd somehow be taken from her again. Kim kissed his hand and brought it to her bowed forehead. Her body shook from holding in her sobs.

"You'll feel better if you let it out."

Kim looked up, afraid she was hearing things. But his eyes were open, and he was looking at her with concern. "You're awake."

He laughed as she hugged him tightly. "Yes, I believe I am."

"This is amazing. I thought Izanagi and Izanami said a balance had to be maintained." The young girl got worried. "I hope no one had to die."

"The balance of life and death isn't so fragile," he assured her. "It will be strained for a short time, but it will reassert itself. Lives are taken all the time; this time a death was taken."

Kim looked at him oddly. "Are you feeling ok, Ron?"

"I'm not Ron."

"You're not?" she asked slowly.

"No, I am called Tai Shing," he answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Kim looked at the boy before her in confusion. "You're called Tai Shing?"

"Yes, I am," he answered.

"That sounds familiar. Isn't that like monkey kung fu?"

"Tai Shing Pek Qwar," he confirmed.

"You were named after a fighting style?"

"I am the manifestation."

"You mean you're the mystical monkey power."

"Yes," he nodded. "That would be a fair summation."

The redhead laughed. "You had me going there, Ron. Now stop playing around. Are you feeling ok?"  
The boy looked at her seriously. "You faced gods that could have ceased your existence had you shown yourself unworthy. I believe I was returned to this form to serve one of two purposes: safeguard the body for the proper soul or assume his duty of protecting the world."  
"Ok, than let's get him back. Where is he?"

"Here," he answered, pointing to her chest.

"Is that philosophical, like he's in my heart?"

"No. I refer to the necklace he gave you. It's why he couldn't be returned."

"I don't understand."

"A great deal of power is tied to one's blood. By giving you a drop of his and pledging to protect you, he bonded himself to you."

"So, how do I get him unbonded?"  
"I cannot provide that answer. In all the history of the power, no warrior has ever been resurrected. My only suggestion is to break the orb."

Kim activated the mechanism to open the chest and looked at the small globe. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I cannot say. I have never been in this situation."

She released the switch. "I'm sorry. I can't do it. It sounds silly, but I feel like I'd be breaking Ron's heart."

"Perhaps another way shall present itself. Until then, I shall assist with the protection of your world."

"Any luck, Wade?" Kim asked into the device.

"Afraid not. The pendant did what it's supposed to do. He pledged his undying love to you, and legends say you both will go on to the next life together."

It'd be romantic if it weren't actually happening," she sighed. "Any loopholes?"

"None that I can see. The way it's worded, you would have to die. Since there are no records of this kind of situation, I can't be sure if Ron will go back to his body or move on with you."

"And neither of which is acceptable," she said, frustrated.

"I know," he agreed. "How's everyone holding up?"

"It's been a weird week for everyone. He's staying with Ron's family, and both our parents are trying to be courteous to him. Ron has me making sure Tai Shing eats at least a naco every day. I try not to freak out around him. He looks like Ron and almost sounds like him. He even knows everything Ron did, but it's more like reading from a book."

A beeping came from one of Wade's terminals. He typed away for a few moments. "Trouble, Kim. Monkey Fist is stealing a mask from an African museum. It's said to give the wearer monkey-like agility."

"All right. Set up a ride. Guess we'll see how good Tai Shing is."

"It's over, Monkey Fist," the redhead said as both teens landed gracefully between the villain and his objective.

"Ah, Kim Possible and the pretender. You will not prevent me from achieving my destiny," the hairy man growled.

"Why does the guy that mutilated his body to play at being a chimp think Ultimate Monkey Master is his destiny?" Tai Shing asked off-handedly as he checked the mask. "By the way, this isn't a mystical artifact. It's just a ceremonial mask."  
"Of course it's mystical," Monkey Fist exclaimed. "I'd sense if it wasn't."

The blonde cocked a brow. "You can barely use the power to summon the secrets of the Lotus Blade. I'd be surprised if you could sense a stiff wind on a cold day."

Kim tried to suppress her laughter, but a smirk still touched her lips. Apparently, Ron's quips came with the memories. "Just give up so we can get this over with."

"Monkey ninjas, attack!" the man yelled. The two teens took defensive stances, but the assault never came. Monkey Fist glared at his minions who kept a wary focus on the boy before them. "What are you waiting for? Attack!"

Tai Shing chuckled. "It seems your disciples are trained better than you are. They know what I am."

"You are nothing. A buffoon. A pretender to the power," he spat.

Blue energy arced across his body. "That wouldn't be possible. I am the power incarnate."

"I think not," the man scoffed. "Ninjas, take Kim Possible. I'll handle the buffoon. A few new tricks do not intimidate a true master of Tai Shing Pek Qwar."  
As one, the monkey ninjas fell upon the young girl. They attacked from all sides, keeping the teen on the defensive. Monkey Fist was faring worse as the young boy before him dodged each strike effortlessly. The fluid gliding of his movements made the man look choppy by comparison.

When Kim fell under the mass of scratching and biting animals, her cry drew the attention of her partner. Thinking to capitalize on this opening, Monkey Fist struck with a punch. To his surprise, he found himself flying backwards when the boy twisted his striking arm and back kicked him without looking. Not slowed one bit, Tai Shing rushed to the redhead's aid, throwing the monkeys off of her.

They did not hear the clatter of the necklace as it fell from the paw of the monkey that had grabbed it and slid across the floor to the fallen man. Snatching it up, he rose quickly. "So, the boy has pledged his heart," he laugh insanely. "I shall ensure you cannot return his love in this life or the next. Monk--"

Monkey Fist was suddenly dangling off the floor by a choking hand on his throat. With blue energy flaring in his eyes, Tai Shing simply held his other hand palm up. When the man quickly put the necklace in the waiting hand, the boy swept the man's legs and slammed him down into unconsciousness.

Kim sat lost in thought as the pair rode in the back of a small transport prop plane. Her companion silently meditated. "Hey, Tai Shing?" the redhead called.

"Yes?" he answered, opening his eyes.

"I was thinking about something Monkey Fist said, and then about the last thing Izanami told me."  
"I don't believe I understand."

She sighed in frustration. "It's hard to explain. Something I think I understand inside, but I just can't find the words."

He nodded. "Use what words you can and put your emotions into them. Perhaps your meaning will become clear."  
Kim presented the pendant to him, the heart crystal open. "I want to return Ron's heart to him and share mine with him. Because no matter where we are, our hearts are with each other."  
A small smile crossed his lips. "Your meaning is clear. The final trial is completed," he said as he extended a finger to the pendant and blue energy sparked between them. The young boy's eyes softened as he looked around in confusion. "Huh. You can have the weirdest dreams, KP."  
She raised a shaky hand to his face. "Ron?" she asked softly.

Ron grinned. "Yeah. Don't I look like me?"

The young girl hugged him tightly around the neck. "You're alive."

"Oh," he replied as understanding dawned. "That makes a lot more sense."

Kim smiled. "So, what's the first thing you're going to do now that you're alive again?"

He pondered for a moment. "Have a naco."

"Ron!" she exclaimed, slapping the side of his arm.

"You're right, KP," he said solemnly. "This kind of moment calls for a chimerito, too. Grande size."

The teen sighed. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"And, yet, you still love me," he replied, smiling. Then he leaned in to give her a loving and tender kiss that lasted the rest of the flight.

A/N 

Gotta apologize for the delay in getting this one done. I had a bit of writer's block in parts. I knew where I wanted to go and some of the sights I wanted to visit on the way, but I just couldn't get the journey figured out. Turned out better than I thought it would. I'm still not entirely happy with it, so I might come back and re-edit it to read and flow better some time.


End file.
